Shinigami's apprentice at the Yokai Gakuen
by Shihouin Shunshin
Summary: A deal is made to protect his home from a monstrous force. Years later, the Hero emerges once again in Modern times. M for possible future Lemons, and language. NarutoXMulti- SHORT HIATUS
1. Prologue

WARNING – FIRST FANFICTION I HAVE RELEASED TO ANYONE BUT CLOSE FRIENDS -THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETA'D AS I DONT HAVE ONE YET

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. (Walks into nearest corner and cries.)

_Shinigami Speech_

This was not how he thought his Inauguration would go.

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, was finally to fulfil his dream, to become Hokage. Unfortunately Fate seemed to have a different idea, as only a few hours prior to the event, dire news arrived.

Madara had changed his plans. Instead of sealing the 9 bijuu into the Gedo Mazo statue to recreate the Juubi. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was notoriously difficult to capture, and as such the Statue was weakened. So he initiated his backup plan, by releasing his captured 8 bijuu, and capturing them all in the same genjutsu he used to enslave the Kyuubi all those years ago.

So there he was, stood atop a hillside, only a few miles away from Konoha's main entrance, watching solemnly as 8 of the 9 legendary bijuu as well as one of the most powerful Ninja to ever exist. No amount of planning could have stood up to the sheer brutality of the Killing Intent radiated by these engines of destruction, which ranged from the sandy coloured Ichibi no Shukaku, to the enormous form of Hachibi no Kyogyū, all glaring at Konoha, with the single goal of Konoha's and Naruto's destruction.

There was only one course of action.

Using the same Kinjutsu his father had used to defeat and seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, his son would follow a similar path, and seal the remaining bijuu along with their master. But there would be no more Jinchuuriki. Naruto refused to let another child be tortured, even only on a mental level, in the same manner as he and his fallen Jinchuuriki brothers had. So he would seal the monstrosities inside himself, hoping that the seal would hold long enough for the Shinigami to consume his and his captive's souls.

Using Doton manipulation, he creates 9 spires of earth, each with a Kage Bunshin stood atop, ready to activate the Jutsu and call forth the power of the Shinigami. Finally the engines of destruction enter range, and all 9 Naruto's form handsigns at an amazing speed, until finally he claps his hands together calling out,

"SHIKI FUJIN"

Behind the real Naruto, a ghostly apparition begins to appear showing the monstrous Deity in a white robe, carrying a knife in its deadly jaws, surrounded by unholy balls of white fire. Suddenly the God removes his knife and, surprising Naruto, speaks,

"_Why have you summoned me?"_

"Please Shinigami-sama, I must seal the remaining Bijuu and Madara Uchiha before they destroy my home." Naruto pleads."

'_Where is the Vessel?"_

"In all fairness Shinigami-sama, i refuse to allow another to suffer as i had in the past, and as such I wish to seal them into myself, accompanying the Kyuubi, before you devour my soul." Naruto states firmly.

"_Unfortunately, that is too much power for a human soul to contain; perhaps we can come to a deal?"_

"Whatever it would take Shinigami-sama."

"_You do not wish to know the terms before I state them?"_ the God queries.

"No, for if it will save my precious people then i will do anything."

"_So be it."_

Suddenly the Shinigami grasps an undetailed form similar to Naruto's, glowing bright blue similar to his chakra, before he thrusts his arm through it, with similar appendages emerging from the stomachs of all 9 Naruto's.

"_For the price of sealing these 9 souls within yourself, I the God of Death, make you Naruto Uzumaki, my Avatar, to be released upon the Damned souls of this world as I see fit. Now embrace this power, and take the lives of those who do not deserve it."_

Suddenly 8 of the 9 hands suddenly surge forward, grasping the 8 Bijuu by the neck before dragging them into the 'soul projection' of Naruto within the Shinigami's grasp. Finally, the last remaining hand surges forward, rushing toward the position of a shocked Uchiha Madara who tries, and fails to escape the deathly clutches.

"You will not take me boy, those beasts may have been subdued by the same Genjutsu I used to control them, but I won't go down without a fight." Madara screams before flaring his chakra, in an attempt to outlast Naruto in this ultimate battle of the wills.

Unfortunately, after charging himself with the potent Youki of the Kyuubi, Naruto makes one final surge of power into the soul-stealing technique in an attempt to overpower the Akatsuki mastermind. As the dangerous energy flares around Naruto, forming a cloak of a 9 tailed Kitsune, Madara is distracting slightly by the sheer force of the Killing Intent being unconsciously radiated from his opponent, before his Soul is forcibly removed from his body and absorbed into Naruto's 'soul projection'.

"_It is done."_ The Death god bellows, before the world turns white for one Naruto Uzumaki

Simply a prologue, to get things started, with Naruto's exit from his own universe.

Pairing has changed slightly, to NarutoXFemKyu/Moka/Kurumu/Mizore/Ruby/Shizuka/Ageha/Tsurara.

OC's were replaced with Ageha/Tsurara because I simply couldn't create them without taking pieces of other characters to put them together. e.g. Personality merges/Similar builds.

Hope you enjoy the Prologue, Next chapter should be released 5th or 6th of December


	2. Let the TortTraining Begin!

WARNING – ONCE AGAIN, UNBETA'D SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire in any way

**DEMON SPEAK**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

_Jutsu_

_*Thoughts*_

_Shinigami Speech_

_(Shinigami Thoughts)_

Chapter 1 – Let the tort....Training begin!

Opening his eyes, Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in a strange place. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by a seemingly endless field of dead trees with ground that seems to be like dunes of pale white sand. But the scariest thing was that the trees themselves looked like they didn't wish to be there, stretching their flailing limbs upwards, with bark contorted into tortured faces. Looking around once he leaves the dense woodland, Naruto spots a large castle, surrounded by large pillars topped with the same unholy white flames that surrounded the Shinigami. Deciding to at least do something, Naruto begins a long journey of the castle, never noticing the glowing yellow eyes watching him along the way.

**-With the Shinigami-**

Seated upon a massive throne, seemingly carved from a single stone, with a frighteningly large amount of skulls atop and surrounding it, the Shinigami sat patiently, waiting for his new Avatar to arrive.

_(*Sigh* Judging by the time its taking the kid to get here, maybe I should have eaten him)_

Finally after what seemed like an age, the large door to his throne room opened, and the Shinigami's new pupil finally arrived.

"_Welcome Naruto-san, to my humble abode."_

"And where exactly am I? Shinigami-sama" Naruto asks

"_Simple, this is where the souls of the damned are sent, before they are transformed into those trees you saw, forever attempted to reach for the heavens."_

"So if this is where the souls of the damned go, then this is Makai?"

"_No, Only souls who have been corrupted to a certain extent are sent here, after a certain extent the taint becomes too great, and they are sent to burn for all eternity in Makai, or until they transform into Demons."_

"So the Bijuu and all the other demons were once Human souls?"

"_Correct, that is why the Reibi was never a true Bijuu, each manifestation differed slightly, as each of the souls that it was born from harboured different levels of corruption. Though the Bijuu are also special cases, as they were ordinary humans who were exposed to the Youki of the Juubi while your 'Rikudo Sennin' separated them which killed the humans and sent them straight to Makai, since almost soul is ever pure enough to withstand Youki"_

"Shinigami-sama, you said that I would become your Avatar, what exactly does that mean."

"_Ah, the point of this meeting finally emerges. Simply put, the world as you know it is not simply one existence, as Humans populate one dimension, there are similar dimensions that contain different levels of humanity, as the majority of creatures have."_

"And this has to do with me, How?"

"_Ah, it is simple. I grow tired of being the only embodiment of death, meaning that I must keep a vigil of the goings-on of all these planes of existence and as such, must monitor the deaths from all of them."_

"So I am going to be your assistant?"

"_Oh no Naruto-san, you are going to be my physical embodiment, meaning that any souls that linger on, that I am unable to locate and procure, it will be your job to find these souls, and send them on to the appropriate afterlife."_

"So I will be doing your job?"

"_You would prefer if I consumed your soul, and locked you in an eternal battle with the 8 Bijuu and Uchiha Madara, who has been on my list for quite some time."_

"No no, I apologise Shinigami-sama, so when would you like me to start?" Naruto squeaks, praying that the Shinigami won't change his mind and devour him.

"_As soon as your tort...Training is complete, since you're now the embodiment of death, your skills must be the embodiment of perfection, otherwise a soul could slip through your grasp."_

"What is required of me, Shinigami-sama?"

"_Go forth to my library, which contains the knowledge of all the souls I have purged from the world, and learn as much as possible. Afterwards we shall begin improving your physical prowess, as knowledge and strength are key to success. After that we shall see what this 'merger' has done to your strength."_

"Err...'Merger?' All that I was aware of, what that I was assimilating the powers of the Kyuubi's Youki into my own chakra, eventually turning the Demon into a powerless voice locked inside my mind."

"_Ah.....But that was prior to the second application of my seal upon your person, unfortunately there was to excess space in which to contain Madara and the beast's strength, resulting in your soul absorbing their strengths."_

"So I have the power of the 9 Bijuu and the Uchiha?"

"_No, you possess the strength of the Juubi, most powerful of all demon spirits, and Uchiha Madara, unfortunately I could not ascertain the condition of the Kyuubi, you may have absorbed her spirit along her with strength, eventually she may reveal herself if she remained."_

"So I train and wait for the Baka-fox to emerge, wait...Shinigami-sama, why do you refer to the Kyuubi as a 'she'."

"_As you learnt earlier, all demons including the Bijuu were once Human souls. I am simply referring to her as she was prior to her ascension to demon hood."_

"So, shall I begin, Shinigami-sa...shishou?"

"_Yes, return to me once you have learnt all the knowledge you can, you will find adequate accommodation there."_

**-700 Years Later-**

After reading the vast amount of books in the Shinigami's Library, Naruto emerges having learnt a multitude of useful skills, ranging from Kata for Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles and Anatomy to maximize damage, to simple cooking and first aid, even if his Healing Factor had always healed any grievous injuries when he was alive. He then started his physical training using Kage Bunshin to learn all recorded Ninjutsu, using the knowledge of Taijutsu styles that were long forgotten, to improve his fighting prowess, so as to build strong and flexible muscles, while keeping the mass to a minimum, for a more stealthy and agile style all the while under the careful eye of the Shinigami. Eventually after cementing his knowledge into physical use, he started weapons training, at first repeating the basics of Kunai and Shuriken throwing, perfecting his aim to be able to hit the most painful points on a moving target. After perfecting his long range skills, Naruto wished to move onto Kenjutsu, but first he had to acquire a weapon.

Having completed his physical training, Naruto now stands at 6'1 with his blond hair going slightly darker, hanging over his face similar to the Yondaime Hokage's. His whisker marked cheeks have lost the majority of any remaining baby fat, giving him a mature look, while keeping a boyish charm. His muscle mass had increased to be tightly packed, so as to give the maximum in strength and agility. His sense of clothing had changed the most, removing the slightly garish orange and black jumpsuit, in favour for a training onken, which though seemed to fit perfectly, did not impede any movement.

"Shinigami-shishou."

"_Yes Naruto-san?"_

"I require a weapon to continue my training, I was wondering where I could obtain one."

"_Ah, Accompany me to my armoury, where the weapons forged to harvest souls are kept."_

Following the Shinigami underground, through the long winding corridors of the castle, Naruto is eventually ushered into a almost Pitch-Black room, only lit with torches in the corners, and the light reflecting off the weapons. All type of weapons lined the walls, ranging from hulking Zanbatou's to agile Katanas, along with Axes, Naginatas, Scythes and all manner of brutal weapons. Even a very fearsome looking Uchiwa was resting against the wall.

"_So, choose a weapon, but know this. These weapons bond with their user and may not be wielded in another's hands , so not only choose your weapon for its battle use, but feel the weapon with your soul."_

As Naruto walked through the huge weapons cache, carefully inspecting some weapons including a beautifully ornate O-katana, he suddenly stops and notices a weapon that seems to scream death. A pitch black daito, with the cross guard in form of the manji 卍 with a short section of broken black chain hanging from the hilt. Next to the katana was a huge length of chain similar to the sword. As Naruto reached out to take hold of the daito, it vibrates in its stand, with the chain starts to contort in a snakelike motion. When his hand finally comes into contact with the sword, it hums with power, glowing with a eerie black lined with bright blue, until the chain suddenly latches onto Naruto's arm, before sinking into it, forming a chain tattoo going up his arm towards his Torso.

"What the hell was that?"

"_Ah, that weapon has chosen you as its wielder, since it seemed to feel a connection with your soul. The chain however seems to have anchored this bond, since it can be used in conjunction with the daito for long range, or as a defence for when opponents get inside your guard."_

"So the sword has connected with me, and the chain is an accessory for it."

"_That is true to a sense, yet although the chain latched onto you of its own accord, you must not think that it will do everything of its own volition, since it is now an extension of your soul, and your own will."_

"Thank you Shinigami-shishou, I will be sure to use this weapon to cut down your foes, and protect those who deserve it."

Hearing Naruto's promise to protect the innocent, only confirmed the Shinigami's hope that Naruto would both strike fear into his enemies, while also hopefully gaining some of the feelings that Naruto was refused before.

"_Well, if that is all you require of me, I shall take my leave. Report back to me when your weapon training is complete, I will have some personal training for you."_

"Hai, Shinigami-shishou"

While the Shinigami takes his leave, Naruto is left clutching his new weapon, pondering exactly what he got himself into making that deal, and hoping he can alleviate at least some of the world pain, as he'd promised to Nagato

**-300 Years Later-**

After obtaining his weapon, which he named Koukai (1), Naruto started putting the Kenjutsu kata he'd learnt into practice, starting with simple moves against imaginary targets, before moving on to training dummies, before starting to duel a Kage Bunshin, allowing him to learn how to intercept enemies, while also learning any weak spots in his style, from both points of view because of the memories from the sometimes defeated Kage Bunshin.

After learning how to wield his daito at close range, Naruto started practicing how to use it in conjunction with the chain, using it to confuse and immobilise his foes, while using it as an addition to his defence, should his enemy get through his guard, or attempt a surprise attack. Eventually his skills reached a level where he barely had to think in order to block an assault from almost any angle, whilst his attacks seemed as a dance, mesmerising his opponents with the beauty of the movements, while not affecting the effectiveness of his attacks. Yet during his combat training, something strange happened, his opponents seemed to slow to a crawl, with information portraying situations many attacks later. Whenever his clones would attempt a jutsu, he would immediately identify it, even if he hadn't personally used it after using his clones to learn it. This had never happened before, whether alive or during training. Deciding to consult with the Shinigami about this situation, he slowly makes his way to the Throne room, where his master was calmly waiting, seemingly meditating while maintaining an aura of readiness.

"Shinigami-shishou"

"_Yes? As you can see I am busy so please make this quick."_

"During my training, something strange happened while I was sparring with a clone."

"_And what exactly happened?_"

"Suddenly just before the end of our match, my opponents moves suddenly slowed to a crawl, while seemingly broadcasting information about future attacks."

"_So part of the power you have absorbed is emerging._"

"Excuse me Shinigami-shishou, but what does that mean?"

"_You have absorbed the soul of Uchiha Madara, in essence he has ceased to exist, and all that was once his, is now yours. That includes his prized Sharingan."_

"Thank you Shinigami-shishou. I have completed all of the training that you set me"

"_This is a surprise, only a millennium to complete training to Godly levels. Now we shall begin moulding you into the image of death."_

"And how would we do that, Shinigami-shishou?"

"_Simple, I will teach you how to harness strength similar to my own, allowing you to rise to a whole new level of strength, which could dwarf your Juubi level Youki."_

"Thank you Shinigami-shishou, when shall I prepare?"

"_As soon as you are properly equipped, we shall begin."_

At this, Naruto and the Shinigami return to the training room that he'd spent the last 300 years in. After putting his daito at his hip, with a kunai pouch on his right thigh, forgoing shuriken.

"Now, we shall begin your TRUE training, now come to me, and kneel facing away from me"

Following his masters command, Naruto approaches the Shinigami before kneeling in front of him before swiftly turning his back to his Lord, head bowed, with his hair shadowing his face. Reaching inside his robe, the Shinigami removes a small vial containing an ugly black substance, before slicing shallow cuts into one of his clawed fingers, allowing the dripping blood to mix inside the vial. Suddenly, he takes his knife and swipes it along Naruto's shoulder blades, before pouring the mixture into the wounds, causing them to sizzle and Naruto to grit his teeth in pain until finally, a huge pair of black wings sprout from the wounds in his back, extending fully to a 14 ft wingspan, and a pitch black halo rises above his head whilst surrounded by a hellish black aura that promised extermination, before the wings recede into his back, changing into a black winged tattoo, and the halo descends and evaporates with the aura receding along with it.

"_It is time to begin your TRUE TRAINING!'_"the Shinigami bellows, not noticing his student was unconscious.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Groaning from the pain of his transformation, Naruto pushes himself up from the ground, before going wide eyed at his surroundings. Instead of the training room that he'd fainted in, he was standing in the middle of a huge graveyard, surrounding a large Mausoleum. As his curiosity gets the better of him, Naruto slowly starts to make his way to the Mausoleum before noticing something written on one of the tombstones, taking a closer look Naruto reels back in shock trying to understand what this means. The tombstone read:

**HERE LAY UCHIHA MADARA, CONSUMED BY HIS OWN LUST FOR STRENGTH.**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought Shinigami-sama said that I absorbed Madara."

"**You did Boy." A slightly familiar voice growls.**

Whipping around to face the voice, Naruto notices the door to the mausoleum open slightly, with a faint red light shining out. Approaching the Mausoleum door, Naruto is immediately bombarded by a monstrous amount of Killing Intent, though there didn't seem to be a lot of power behind it.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouts.

"**You forget me boy, even though we've been together since your birth?" the Voice booms back.**

"Kyuubi?"

"**Who else is contained within your very soul?"**

'So why haven't you taunted me with death sooner, fox?'

"**You have absorbed the strength of my brethren, and become my superior in strength. If you had foolishly used that strength, I would have sought to take it from you, even with the Shinigami laying claim to you."**

"Shinigami-shishou told me you're a girl, why did you keep up a male facade? Trying to be something you're not?"

"**Foolish child, the world is biased, believing males to be superior in everything and that strength is rightfully theirs, whether earned or taken. As such so as to maximize the fear my prey exuded, my voice in my demonic form is masculine, eliminating any underestimations caused because of my gender."**

"You are speaking as if this isn't the only form your able to take."

"**Of course it isn't, similar to your 'Henge'; I am able to take my demonic form as easily as my human form, which is how I looked prior to becoming a Demon."**

'May I see it?'

"**I may show you my human form if I believe you worthy, now leave and complete this training. I'd hate for you to anger the Shinigami and have our souls devoured." **Kyuubi bellows, before red light is exuded him the cage, temporarily blinding Naruto, before he finds himself once again in the Training Room.

"_Welcome Back Naruto, I assume the Kyuubi is still present within you?" The Shinigami asks._

"Hai Shinigami-shishou, I found the Kyuubi within my mind after I fainted. Strangely my mindscape seems to have changed from when I was alive, and the fox's strength seems to have disappeared."

"_It is likely that when you died, my seal triggered causing you to absorb the majority of the Kyuubi's power alongside the other bijuu's. The alterations to your mindscape are simple to explain, with your different outlook on life, and newfound knowledge, change was bound to happen."_

"Thank you Shinigami-shishou, but what happened when I fainted, all I remember is searing pain in my back, before I was unconscious."

"_You received my true blessing, allowing you to take a form appropriate for hunting souls, and striking fear into your enemies. When you access your deathly powers, a pair of pitch black wings will emerge from your back, while a similarly dark halo will appear floating above your head with an aura of death and destruction similar to when you accessed the Kyuubi's power whilst alive. This transformation is a symbol, showing that you are the true subordinate of a god, warning enemies away. But be warned, this new form will be tiring to master, and all your skills including the Sharingan will have to be relearned to be used with it, so as to minimize the strain it puts on you."_

"Hai Shinigami-shishou, I will train until I am what you wish me to become, a true incarnation of death."

_At this the Shinigami chuckles, though the sense of humour seemed incredibly dark and malicious. "We shall see, we shall see."_

**-1500 Years Later-**

Doors caked in dust and covered in rust slowly grind open, finally revealing the new incarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in a solid black trench coat with white flames licking at the bottom edge with his daito strapped at his hip. Under the trench coat was a form fitting black muscle shirt, perfecting portraying the powerful muscles he possessed, along with a pair of slightly baggy black Shinobi-style pants.

Heading towards the Shinigami's throne room once again, Naruto seems to glide whilst walking before he finds himself once again in front of his master.

"Shinigami-shishou, my training is complete. What would you do with me?"

"The time you have trained here has changed the world completely, the era of the Shinobi is over, and you need to learn the ways of this new world."

"And where shall I learn about this new world, Shinigami-shishou"

"A quaint little school, called Youkai Gakuen" The Shinigami says with a toothy grin.

Chapter slightly shortened, originally carried on into R+V, though that starts next chapter.

Sorry about trashy training chap, couldn't really describe his training to too great an extent without boring my readers. Hope ya'll like it, STILL NEED AN BETA PM ME A SMALL APPLICATION MESSAGE IF YOU CAN HELP. Chapter releases should be weekly, give or take a day. REVIEW, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY FOOD AND HEAT ME WHILE WRITING.


	3. A Meeting with a Vampire

WARNING – ONCE AGAIN, UNBETA'D SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES

NOTE: Certain words I will initially translate into Japanese, and then I will continually use the English.

Note about Chapter 1: Last chapter I named Naruto's daito, and forgot to add the translation. Koukai = Repentance. Sorry for the cheesy name but I thought of it on the fly, submit a better one if you can think of one.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire in any way

**DEMON SPEAK**

**Inner Moka**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

_***Inner Moka Thought***_

_Jutsu_

_*Thoughts*_

LAST TIME:

"_The time you have trained here has changed the world completely, the era of the Shinobi is over, and you need to learn the ways of this new world."_

"_And where shall I learn about this new world, Shinigami-shishou"_

"_A quaint little school, called Youkai Gakuen" the Shinigami says with a toothy grin._

Chapter 2 – A Meeting with a Vampire.

Emerging from the portal the Shinigami had conjured for him, Uzumaki Naruto found himself in a place eerily similar to his master's domain. Rotting trees surrounding a path through what appeared to be a graveyard, leading up to what appeared to be a precariously placed manor. Shaking his head at the slightly creepy, and familiar, feeling of his surroundings, he casually making his way along the path towards the Gakuen.

_*Hmm, Shinigami-shishou wants me to learn about the modern world, but it may be difficult to blend in with monsters posing as humans.*_

While Naruto was busy thinking this, he didn't notice a scream of "LOOK OUT" before it was too late. A distinctly metallic object came hurtling into him, before the figure atop it flew over the handlebars and directly on top of him, before he crashed to the ground. After partially recovering from the accident, Naruto would have attempted to get up, but noticed a weight atop his chest. There, pressed slightly against his chest, was a girl who seemed to be around his age with long pink hair flowing down her back. Dressed in a simple green schoolgirl uniform, that only seemed to accentuate her jade eyes, with a chained collar with an oversized crucifix on it adorned with a red jewel in the centre, though being adept in sealing methods recognised it as a Rosario.

Pushing herself up, Moka was internally harshly berating herself. What were the chances she'd make any friends if she constantly got dizzy and crashed into everyone? Ending her internal monologue, she noticed the ground felt strangely warm and soft. As far as she knew, the ground was supposed to be cold and hard. Opening her eyes, Moka felt herself blushing slightly, finding the 'ground' she was feeling was in fact someone's body, a distinctly male body, if the toned muscles were anything to go by. Looking up, she felt even more heat build in her cheeks. The body she was atop was of a blonde boy, in a uniform similar to her own, with dark whiskers adorning his cheeks and best of all, deep cerulean eyes. Finding herself staring, Moka quickly jumps off the boy, spluttering apologies while moving away.

"Heh, its fine." Naruto answers attempting to reassure her. Attempting to stand up, Naruto finds a slender hand in front of him, his gaze travelling up the arm finding the girl attempting to help him up. Smiling and hefting himself up with the girl's assistance, he quickly dusted himself off before turning to the girl. "Thanks for the help."

"Oh I am so sorry; I'm Anaemic so I get dizzy sometimes."

At this Naruto repeats "Heh, its fine! At least you didn't get hurt."

Moka smiles at him before looking at the blondes face. Going across his whiskered cheek, a slight cut was oozing blood. "Oh no, your bleeding."

Naruto looked at her funny, before wiping away some of the blood. "Huh, I guess I am now, aren't I?" Smiling at the girl before noticing her dazed look, before she promptly fell onto him, lightly gripping his shirt to stay up. He blushed slightly from the almost intimate contact, before his eyes widened in shock. The girl had reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his head down to her level.

"Gomen, but you see, I am a Banpaia (Vampire)." She said before swiftly biting down on his neck, sucking some of his blood. Naruto's mind was suddenly extremely hazy, before filling with a lot of questions. This girl was a vampire? Sure it was a school for monsters, but to meet a vampire right off the bat? Feeling her remove herself from his neck, Naruto looked at her to see a slight flush, along with a satisfied smile on her face. "Thank you!" She squeals

"So you're a Vampire?" Naruto asks after gaining the girls attention.

The girl suddenly looks down, almost ashamed to answer, "Yeah...Do you hate Vampires?" her voice shook as she looked up at him, while on the verge of crying.

"Nah Never met one before." Naruto answers. "People say their scary but everyone says that about all monsters."

Moka looked up at him with wide eyes, here was a fellow monster, though she didn't know what kind, who wasn't afraid of her being a vampire, and seemed to enjoy her company. Taking a leap of faith Moka asks, "In that case, would you be my friend?"

"Sure" Naruto quickly answers; surprised that he'd made a friend before he'd even entered the grounds of the Gakuen.

With a happy smile, she introduces herself, "I am Akashiya Moka."

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Walking towards the Gakuen, Moka asks "Are you a new student like me?"

Naruto nods, "I sure am!"

"That's wonderful! I was worried because I was alone, but now I have someone to do things with!"

At this Naruto looks at her in surprise, a girl whose demeanour screamed beauty thought she'd be alone? "I don't think you have much to worry about, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends"' Naruto says while smiling brightly, though immediately drops it when she looks away, blushing slightly, whilst he assumes he said the wrong thing. "Anyway, even if you don't make any more friends, you've got me, right?"

At this Moka quickly looks away, trying to hide the bright red blush on her face. Shortly after entering the campus, they are swamped by the huge crowd of students registering for classes and lose track of each other.

- Later -

Naruto was quickly getting frustrated, although he knew the room number for his home class, he'd forgotten to ask for directions and found himself quickly lost.

_*GAH ALL THE GODDAMN ROOMS LOOK THE SAME*_

Not paying to attention to where he's going, he doesn't realise he's on a collision course with someone before it's too late, and he's sent sprawling to the ground. Looking up he notices a woman seemingly in her late 20's with shoulder length blonde hair with matted down spikes with two tufts sticking up like cat ears. Her whole ensemble seemed to scream cat, and Naruto wouldn't admit it but he found her incredibly cute.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto apologises

"It's no problem; I was slightly early heading to my class anyway." The woman answers.

"Oh ok, err....Could I ask for directions?"

"Sure, who is your sensei?"

"Err...Nekonome Shizuka; I forgot to ask for directions to my home class."

"Oh, well you're in luck, as that's me, so I'll be happy to show you the way."

"Thanks, sorry about walking into you again." Naruto says, attempting to placate his sensei.

"Well, I suppose it was for the best. If you hadn't run into me, we would've ignored each other and you would be late." She answers

Following his new sensei to his classroom, Naruto quickly takes an open seat next to window, trying to listen through the chatter of the student filled room. Standing in front of the class, Shizuka smiled brightly while surveying her class, before speaking, "Hello everyone, Welcome to Youkai Gakuen; I'm your sensei, Nekonome Shizuka! Pleased to meet all of you!"

_*She seems nice, maybe this place won't be too bad if everyone is like her and Moka-san.*_ Naruto thinks before hearing Neko-sensei start speaking again.

"Now, as all of you know, Youkai Gakuen is a school for monsters to attend." She pauses to survey her classes reaction, noticing none of them seem particularly bothered by it before continuing; "You see, the current situation with Earth is that the humans have gained control over it. As such, we must peacefully coexist with them if we wish to survive. This school will therefore help all of you learn how to live and work peacefully along with humans!" She chirps, pointing to a diagram she'd drawn on the board showing a circle labelled Earth, with humans on it, and the words coexistence circled numerous times. She looked at her class again before going on; "Oh, also, the school rules state that you are all to remain in your human forms to learn to properly disguise yourselves. At no time are you to reveal your true identities to other students."

At this, Naruto frowns, wondering if Moka would get in trouble if someone found out that she had admitted to being a vampire to him.

"Hey, sensei, why don't we just eat all the humans or in the case of their females molest them?'"A large student sat in the middle of the class asks, while licking his lips at the thought of molesting women.

"No silly," Shizuka answers; "But don't worry about walking into any humans. All of the faculty and student body are monsters like you; And since this place is located in the secret border lands, No human has ever been here, or at least been and lived to tell the tale." At this statement, the brutish student seems to be placated, while mumbling something about 'never being afraid of lowly humans.' Naruto however, blinks owlishly at the statement, how the hell are they supposed to know if someone is human, when everyone looks like a normal, or at least some degree, human. Check their portfolios? A knock on the door finally breaks him from his thoughts.

"Oh, is this the right classroom?" a familiar voice asks before none other than Moka enters the room. "I got lost in the halls after registration."

At this the majority of the class, which was comically male-dominated, turned to the girl with gasps, cat calls and lustful cries of;

"OH MY GOD, SHES SO CUTE."

"SCREW CUTE, SHES BEAUTIFUL."

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Shizuka, attempting to calm the class before an situation erupts, waves the girl down and points at a row of desks in front of her, "It's alright, just take an empty seat."

Naruto watched as she slowly made her way through the class, eyes darting around trying to find an empty seat, while somehow dodging all the pinches and gropes her male classmates attempted. He was disgusted; did these guys have no shame? Deciding to put an end to the situation, Naruto stands up and calls "Hey Moka-san, there is a seat here if you want it."

Moka looked towards the voice, before blinking owlishly. Her friend was here, in her class? She'd expected to never see him again after losing track of him in the bustle of the registration rooms. Her eyes lit up in joy before she quickly darted across the room, before taking him in a breath-taking hug, "It's you Naruto-kun!" she squeals "Oh I'm so happy we're in the same class!"

Blushing slightly Naruto looked at the class around him, finding a lot of Killing Intent, though nowhere near as much as the Bijuu had produced, aimed at him along with mumbles of how someone like him to attract a beauty like her. He also noticed a slightly smaller amount of intent from the females of the class, along with the teacher strangely enough, though one particular female student could be heard mumbling "Lucky Whore." Shrugging he just decides to return the hug, eliciting a squeak from the girl. They then sit down in order to allow the class to carry on, though one particular student thinks, "She shall be mine."

After Nekonome-sensei dismissed them, it turned out it was a free day, allowing students to get used to the campus. As soon as the class started to empty, Moka immediately latched herself to Naruto's arm while leading him down the halls, while pointing out things and staring in awe at some of the most visible. She seemed so happy, Naruto noted. After getting a drink from a vending machine, they began on their way again, before a familiar student steps out in front of them looking directly at Moka with uncontrolled lust.

"Hey there, you must be Akashiya Moka, I'm Saizou Komiya."

"Oh...hi?" Moka answers while waving a little, not quite sure of what could happen.

"So...." Saizou says before suddenly grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt hoisting him into the air, "What's a lady like you doing with a nobody like this anyway? Perhaps we should leave him and go somewhere to have some...Fun."He says in a supposedly gentlemanly manner, while putting particular emphasis on 'Fun'. At this Naruto snaps, he'd never liked men who disrespected women in his previous life, and that fact hadn't changed. Suddenly he grasps the hand holding him up, and violently twists it, before kicking Saizou in the stomach. When he gets ready to continue his attack, a weight suddenly latches itself onto his arm, while Moka shouts, "No thanks! I'm having enough fun with Naruto-kun."

Standing up from the ground, Saizou quickly dusts himself off before saying to himself, "Enjoy him while you can Moka-san, for soon he'll be gone, and you'll be mine."

- Back with Naruto -

After having escaped Saizou, Naruto and Moka decided to walk around the forest outside the campus, collecting their thoughts about the experiences so far.

_*Ok, so first I met a super-cute vampire girl who sucks my blood, then bump into a just-as cute Nekomusume (Cat Girl) who happens to be my sensei, and then get in an argument with some brute. What could possibly happen next?*_

Shortly after separating, Naruto wondered if every day would be as active as today had been, and if he'd be fortunate enough to make more friends. Just as the campus walls came into view, Naruto heard a familiar voice scream for help. Figuring the direction it came from, Naruto immediately stormed to help, and deal with the perpetrator.

- With Moka -

She'd just separated from Naruto, deciding to find out where her dorm was, When suddenly the guy from earlier appeared in front of her before grasping her hand.

"Ararara, where's your friend gone? If your lonely, then I can help with that." Saizou says with a feral grin and sick gleam in his eyes.

Pulling her hand away from him, Moka started to retreat backwards, not noticing the tree directly behind her. When her back eventually makes contact with it, Saizou appears extremely close in front of her, leaning down in an intimidating fashion. "A beauty like you should never be unescorted. Your beauty is on a completely different level to anyone else I've ever seen, Akashiya Moka, I want you to be my girl!" When she shakes her head and screams for help, Saizou's tongue starts to elongate, hanging out of his mouth while the rest of his body seemed to expand heavily, as his clothes stretched and finally ripped under the pressure. 'Whoops now look what you've made me do. You got me so excited that I just couldn't stay in human form.'

Just as he was about to reach out for her, a weight suddenly ploughed into his side, pushing him into a wall of stone, after going through a few trees. Looking up he sees the nobody that Moka had been hanging out with. This freak dared to get in HIS way? He'd definitely show this kid what that he shouldn't have done that. What the freak said after only made him angrier. "Hey freak, didn't your mother even teach you not to drool on people? Or perhaps your special in the head?"

Moka looked up at Naruto worriedly, she didn't know what type of monster he was but she knew that Saizou was powerful. There was almost no way he could beat him still in his Human form. "Run Naruto-kun! Don't fight him!"

"Don't worry, I'll be done with this guy in a minute. I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeves." Naruto says with a foxy grin before turning back to Saizou. "Well, are you gonna attack me, or run away like the coward I know you are?"

The monster of a teen snarled before rushing at Naruto, "YOU DARE MOCK ME?" Just as he was about to make contact with the freak, he suddenly exploded into smoke, before the satisfactory crunch was heard. "Heh, guess I got him already." When he turned his attention back to the fallen Moka, he saw red. There kneeling, trying to comfort the girl was the freak he thought he'd just killed. Looking behind him he noticed a pile of crushed wood where the freak used to be._*THAT FREAK IS MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!*_

Naruto reached down to help Moka to her feet, so that at least she could get away. Suddenly Moka screamed "BEHIND YOU" and Naruto felt a huge weight throw him away like a ragdoll. Unfortunately for Moka though, he'd accidentally grabbed her Rosario midflight, and as such her other side was released.

Saizou didn't know what was happening, one minute he had intimidated the girl, and fighting some freak who enjoyed smoke tricks, and when he'd got the upper hand, a HUGE wave of demonic energy suddenly erupted from the seemingly harmless girl. Suddenly her visage was enshrouded in bats while certain parts of her anatomy suddenly grew and her hair turned silver with a slight pink tint. The most drastic of changes however was her eyes. Once jade green eyes that exuded innocence, were replaced with blood red slitted eyes, roaring with a aura of power and destruction.

Looking upon the now slightly frightened student before her, the new Moka couldn't help but sneer. Her other side was close to getting defiled by a rabid beast of a monster, if her 'friend' hadn't shown up. Strangely, she wasn't sure of how to feel about the one named Uzumaki Naruto. She could sense a huge amount of power inside of him, yet none of it seemed to be flaunted as most monsters did. Deciding to think on that subject later, she smirked at the bulky student in front of her, **'What's the matter, Little boy? I thought you wanted to have fun? So why don't you come over here and show me how strong you really are?'**

Saizou looked at her in rage, SHE DARE START MOCKING HIM NOW! He was one of the strongest monsters at the academy, probably alive and she dare mock HIM! Rushing towards her with a clawed hand outstretched, he was quickly upon her ready to rend her flesh from her bones. Moka saw this coming and attempted to dodge out of the way, unfortunately she'd misjudged the amount her abilities were limited, with her Rosario only recently released and received 4 long gashes along her side, while she cried out in pain. When her scream had died down, a wave of demonic energy that dwarfed her own suddenly crashed down on her and Saizou. Looking at the epicentre of the energy wave, one Uzumaki Naruto was stood. Covered in a black miasma with red eyes adorned with a strange design stared out at Saizou. Saizou, who was barely holding himself up at Moka's strength, was sent straight into the ground by this new level of power. Looking at the miasma-covered boy, he stutters. 'W..wh...what are you?'

HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY NO JUTSU!

I know my punctuation with speech is wrong with ' instead of ", but it's a lot easier to type. When I have time I'll go through all my chapters and fix it.

Next update should be sometime next week. Ja!


	4. Black Flames, Red Eyes, Blue Haired Bats

WARNING – ONCE AGAIN, BETA'D BY A FREIND, BUT NEITHER OF US HAVE PERFECT GRAMMER SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES

NOTE: Certain words I will initially translate into Japanese, and then I will continually use the English.

I have also fixed the MAJORITY of errors in the previous chapters, meaning that there may be a few that I may have overlooked

Harem Poll: Originally I was going to add 3 members to the Harem, but since only 2 characters have decisively won, Ill only be adding those 2, Kagome Ririko and Kahlua Shuzen won with 30 votes each. Third place was Rin Otonashi with 17 votes, if people ask for her in reviews; ill reconsider her place in the harem.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire in any way

* * *

**DEMON SPEAK**

**Inner Moka**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

_***Inner Moka Thought***_

_Jutsu_

_*Thoughts*_

* * *

LAST TIME:

_Looking at the epicentre of the energy wave, one Uzumaki Naruto was stood. Covered in a black miasma with red eyes adorned with a strange design stared out at Saizou. Saizou, who was barely holding himself up at Moka's strength, was sent straight into the ground by this new level of power. Looking at the miasma-covered boy, he stutters. 'W..wh...what are you?"_

* * *

Black Flames, Red eyes, and Blue Haired Bats

Unfortunately for Saizou, he wasn't worthy of any kind of response. With an explosive burst of speed, Naruto is suddenly right in front of the prone form of Saizou, before kicking him straight in the face, sending him flying through the dead trees before finally landing in front of the bus stop that students had previously arrived at. Not feeling the overwhelming presence anymore, Saizou attempts to stand up, but finds a strange weight pressed against his lower back preventing him from standing straight. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Saizou's eyes widen when he sees a still miasma covered Naruto standing simply, with one foot holding him down. Hearing a noise infront of him, Saizou turns his head back to see a limping Moka, who was gingerly holding her side, coming through the destructive path that had been made by his 'flight'. Suddenly he feels himself being picked up by the back of the remnants of his shirt before being placed on his feet on the ground. Expecting to be stabbed in the back, or something similar, Saizou braces himself. When the pain doesn't come, he turns around to see the symmetrical red eyes staring at him. "You can run...", He hears from the engine of destruction and death that he saw before him, before he takes off at a sprint. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard the rest of what Naruto murmured. "but you can't escape...Amaterasu." Suddenly Saizou feels a burning pain engulfing his entire back, slowing spreading down his exposed appendages before his whole person is covered in the flames. Expecting to be able to snuff them out, he throws himself to the ground and rolls around. Unfortunately this doesn't work as the flames continue to slowly burn his flesh, not requiring oxygen to fuel their presence. Cracking open an almost burnt shut eye, Saizou spots the blood red lake (1) and starts to run towards it, hoping to save himself. Just as he's about to reach the lake, he starts to fall to the ground, screaming, before his body suddenly disappears into a cloud of ashes, which are quickly blown away by an errant breeze.

Seeing that his opponent is no more, Naruto immediately starts to calm, which causes the black miasma to recede back into his body, while his once malice filled red eyes revert back to their oceanic blue. Hearing a slight whimper of pain, Naruto looks to see the newly, to him, silver haired Moka lying on the floor, holding the extensive lacerations in her side, rivulets of blood dripping between her fingers. Making his way towards her, he notices she slowly backs away from him, as if expecting him to attack her in her weakened state. "It's alright", He says attempting to placate her, "I simply want to see if there's anything I can do to help." Looking up at her saviour, who though no longer emitting the malicious and deathly aura, Moka is unsure whether to trust this person, since he had no qualms to attack Saizou with those strange black flames while his back was turned. Feeling a twinge of pain from her injuries, she decides to accept any help she can get, as even though the injury isn't life threatening, her natural regeneration was slowed as her vampiric energies were slowly returning to her, after being sealed for so long. Nodding, she gingerly lifts the side of her green jacket and white blouse, though not high enough to give him a free show.

Inspecting the lacerations, Naruto notices that they seem to healing extremely slowly, though still faster than any human could ever dream. Deciding to assist her natural regeneration rather than taking her to the infirmary and possible aggravating the injury, he performs a set of handseals before his hands glow green, and gently presses them to each side of her abdomen, healing the lacerations while scanning and healing any internal injuries she may have developed. Once the gashes are healed, leaving barely noticeable scars on her skin, he stands and offers his hand to help her from the ground.

Looking at the hand in front of her, Moka is still unsure of this person, in case he had any ulterior motives for saving her from the brute. Deciding to go with it, she accepts the help and makes her way to her feet, marvelling slightly at how she not only felt healed, but slightly better than before, as if he'd reenergised her as well. Looking her saviour, though she'd never admit it, over she notices him to be slightly taller (2) than her, with a lean yet muscular physique, revealed by the fitting uniform contorting with every muscle, with sunny blonde hair which seemed to spike in an almost feral fashion around his head, but the most captivating of his features were his oceanic blue eyes, that seemed to exude an aura of innocence and joy and see straight to her soul, though fitting him as equally as the malicious glare of his red eyes, which instead of a simple coloured iris surrounding his pupil, were adorned with a circular pattern of 3 open-headed tomoes, linked together with bars extending to the outer edge of his eye. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she looks down to see his hand still clasped firmly around her Rosario, that strangely seemed to be shaking in his hands.

_*Strange*_, she thought, _*I've never seen any Rosario react that way around any being, even father barely elicited a physical response from a nearby Rosario. How strong are you Uzumaki?*_

"May I have that back, please?" She asks, deciding to be polite instead of demanding, so as not to anger this person who seemed to have a sea of Youki compared to anyone she'd met before.

"Oh, barely noticed I was holding it, Here" As he extended his arm towards her to hand over the Rosario, she suddenly shot forwards, pressing herself against him, while sinking her fangs into her neck. As she drank his blood, she was frantically searching through it to find the source of that energy, before her eyes widen, finding that every cell of the blood seems to radiate the energy, as if every cell of his body is composed of that deathly power. Content with her 'search', She removes her fangs from his neck, flicking her tongue on the wounds slightly, noting they healed almost instantly, before pulling herself away from him, Rosario now in her hand.

"Thanks for the meal", she says with a content look on her face, "Now be sure to babysit the other Moka, she's quite taken with you." Before she places the Rosario at her neck, the previously broken chains suddenly snapping onto the item, before she suddenly changes back, Eyes previously a red similar to wine or blood, snap open to reveal jade green; Silver hair suddenly changing to Pink, before she starts to topple forwards unconscious. Sighing to himself, Naruto lifts Moka off himself, before carrying her bridal style to the dorm rooms, which he had sent a _Kage Bunshin_ to find.

.

-Two Days Later-

-SMASH

Groggily leaning up, Naruto looks over to the remnants of his alarm clock, and sighs. The damned things seemed to be both the best and worst invention ever. With them, he'd be hard pressed to oversleep, although utter exhaustion could help. But it always seemed that to silence the damned things, you have to get violent. Shaking himself from his alarm clock related reverie; Naruto gets out of bed and starts his morning routine.

Remembering the events of two days prior, Naruto was surprised that a simple wound to a new friend had elicited such a reaction from him, after all, being alone except for sporadic visits from the Shinigami himself, he'd assumed he would be socially withdrawn at first. Oddly enough, the next day no one questioned Saizou's in-attendance, almost as though pupils disappearing were a regular occurrence. Deciding to speed things up so as not to be late, Naruto finishes his routine, and quickly gets dressed in a usual uniform before quickly throwing together a basic breakfast. Checking his clock, his eyes widen when he notices that he has only 10 minutes to get to his class, which is at least 15 minutes away(3). So quickly gobbling down the last of his meal, he dashes out the door, hoping to make it in time. As he approaches the corridor leading to his classroom, Naruto hears a faint, yet distinctly female, voice pleading for help, "Please help me, I feel faint."

Turning his attention to the source of the voice, Naruto finds his breath hitching slightly, and blood threatening to pour from his nose. A girl, of a similar age to himself, was sat cradling herself under a tree. Looking her over, Naruto noticed her cyan hair, cut short and held with a ribbon. Instead of the usual uniform, she was dressed in a white shirt and yellow sweater-vest, and a short cut skirt that barely seemed to cover her knees in her position. The things that drew his attention the most though were her breasts, which although not as big as his Obaa-chan's, she'd clearly outclass said kunoichi as she stopped growing. The main thing though, was her eyes. Deep violet, that seemed to convey hidden messages to him with the briefest of glances. Shaking himself, he rushes to her side before helping her to her feet, "Are you okay?" She replies with the barest of nods while using him to support her, before quickly saying. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Thank you for helping me. I have always been delicate you see." Naruto nodded as he started to walk her to the infirmary, being used as a crutch of sort. "It's my chest," she continued. "I have these spasms and my chest feels so tight, like it could just burst." For emphasis she actually hugged him closer to her. Feeling this, Naruto can't help but stiffen, screaming a mantra of *NOT A PERVERT* in his mind. However, his ears perked when she began to speak again. "Please, Look into my Eyes." Naruto looked towards her, feeling some sort of pull to look directly into her violet eyes with some sort of alluring effect, making him unconsciously activate his Sharingan to counter it.

Kurumu thought she'd gotten her prize, staring into the oceanic eyes of who she was sure to be the most handsome male student at the Gakuen. So enthralled, she didn't notice the change occur, until her whole world changed to a empty void, with nothing except a huge circle containing 3 black tomoe surrounding a smaller black circle in the middle, that she guessed was an eye(4). Almost as soon as she felt her surroundings become uncomfortable, she found herself in the arms of her target, while he seemed to be walking.

"Ah, awake I see." Naruto said, noticing her return to the land of the living. "When you went to look into my eyes, you fainted. So I picked you up and started on my way to the Infirmary" At this Kurumu looked up at the boy in wonder. He'd somehow manage to reverse her Charm unconsciously, while not doing any lasting damage, as far as she could tell. Deciding to just concede defeat, she stayed still, allowing the relaxing body heat his body seemed to radiate to be absorbed and almost revitalise her now weary body. With a content sigh she started to think...

_*Maybe, just maybe my search is over...*_

-Next Day-

As Moka walked from her classroom the cafeteria, she couldn't help but be slightly worried. Nfot only had she not seen Naruto since the day before yesterday, she also seemed to be getting a strange feeling that she was being watched, yet whenever she tried to confront her 'stalker', she'd find nothing. Sighing to herself, she decides to simply return to her dorm-room and hope to see Naruto tomorrow. Just as she was about to leave the large cafeteria room, someone suddenly spoke to her.

"So they say you're a vampire," she heard from above. Moka looked upwards to see a cyan haired girl, Kurumu as Naruto has called her, sitting on the railing of the stars. She had this small smirk that drove the pink haired girl mad. So this was the girl that wanted to steal Naruto from her eh? "You're quite the gossip in class 1. Akashiya Moka right?"

Moka nodded slightly as she watched the succubus jump from her perch and onto the ground on her feet. A lot of the boys started to cheer for her, calling her graceful and beautiful, the same remarks she got from going down the halls around campus. The thing was the cyan haired succubus seemed to bask in the attention. "I am Kurumu the succubus," she said as she walked passed her. "And I am here to defeat you."

Moka's eyes widened slightly as she heard what the girl said. Defeat her? In what? She has never done anything to the succubus and yet she was the actual target. "Wait," the vampire said. "Isn't it against school rules to reveal your identity?" Moka wondered why exactly someone would want to 'defeat her' as she was aware, she hadn't done anything especially noticeable.

"I can't stand it!" Kurumu yelled as she pointed at Moka. "An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan." She smirked slightly as she saw Moka question her plan. It was going to be delicious as she claimed Naruto in front of her eyes, crushing the vampire's chance at him. He would be another victim of her charm. "My plan to enslave the whole entire male student body, operation Yokai harem." She smirked as Moka stared at her blankly, as if she was crazy. "My plan was flawless. Every male would be mesmerized by my beauty. Until you came along!" The cyan haired succubus pointed an accusing finger at the green eyed girl. "All these fools fell for you, not me! Jealousy, intense jealousy, a refreshing jealousy in fact! That is why I decided to show you that you don't have a chance against me, by stealing your best friend from you!" Kurumu started to laugh a bit. "When I got close to him I noticed that he has a very pleasant scent, almost like a human's. Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another source after I take him for you!"

"Yo Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled as he came down the hall with his hands in his pants pockets. "Sorry I haven't been to class, I've had a bit of a migraine recently." His eyes scanned the area, questioning what was with the crowd of men. Was it a sausage fest or something of the like? Then his eyes fell on Kurumu before looking at Moka and giving her a gesture to put up the act. "What's Kurumu-chan doing here?"

Kurumu turned to Naruto before glomping him, making sure her breasts were tight against his chest. She knew that quite a few girls in the Gakuen were attracted to him, hell she'd heard some of the faculty questioning each other about him. The cyan girl was going to have so much fun snatching him out of their grasps and keeping him for herself. "How can I ever thank you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed heavily at the feel of her breasts, getting ready to mentally scream his mantra. They were extremely soft, almost driving him mad with lust, his body wanting to use the perfect mounds for any number of sexual endeavours. Whatever it was, he could not think about it now, he was in the Gakuen to learn for Kami's sake. "No Naruto-kun, she's trying to trick you!" he heard Moka say.

"Why is she saying such terrible things?" Kurumu asked in an innocent voice. She started to fall onto Naruto, as if she was fainting. "Oh, another fainting spell. Naruto-kun, catch me."

Naruto caught with ease, looking down in shock at the girl. He watched as Kurumu whipped her head to look at him, feeling something slightly familiar(5), like a genjutsu. He mentally sighed, he could either repel it with his Sharingan, which he really didn't want to do, or he'd have to play along with whatever she was trying to do. Both could cause a multitude of problems for the blonde before suddenly, his mind seemed to jerk, calling him into his mindscape. "Please believe me Naruto-kun. She's going to devour you." Moka pleaded. She had seen the slightly glazed look in Naruto's eyes after looking into the cyan haired girls, and was worried about what she was trying to make her first, and only friend do.

Naruto looked at her with a look that wasn't even his, Kurumu smirking slightly that her Charm had worked. "Devour me? Please don't be silly, you're the one who sucks my blood, not her." Moka looked at him in shock. His words stung deeply. Maybe it was true; maybe she was just sucking him dry, like he was her own personal cafeteria. Tears started to well up in her eyes before she darted down the halls. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes, even if nobody could tell

It was late at night and Naruto stayed with Kurumu in the nurse's office. Kurumu was happy with her work. She made Moka, a vampire cry, just by taking away the one thing that she held most dear at the school, her foxy friend. It felt too good to her. The pleasure that she gained from the act was just too great. She looked at Naruto and blushed. He looked out the window with a distant look that made him hotter in her opinion. *_Now time to make Naruto-kun my slave!*_ she thought.

Naruto was in shock as he was pulled into Kurumu's breasts. He could feel the blood rush to his face as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. He remembered being in the cafeteria with Moka and Kurumu, but after looking into Kurumu's eyes, he'd suddenly found himself in his mindscape. It was hard to tell why he was there, since asking the Kyuubi seemed to produce more questions than answers. It was just so bizarre. He'd 'woken' up to find himself in the Nurses office in the infirmary but now he was being pulled into Kurumu's breasts, something that he did not understand at all. Before he could start ranting about perverts, and trying to get the soft mounds off his face, he heard. "I know you're feeling down Naruto-kun," Kurumu spoke softly. I'm sorry, let me hold you and make it all better."

* * *

(1) Can't remember if there was a lake or not, so I improvised.

(2) Can't find anywhere that says Moka's height, both inner or outer, so I guessed that Narutos 6'1 would be taller, since average height for girls/women is about 5'8-5'10

(3) No idea how far the dorms are from the actual classrooms

(4) Think of the genjutsu Sai was put under in his initial meeting with Sasuke when he returns to the base with Orochimaru and Kabuto

(5) I'm guessing the Charm would feel similar to a genjutsu, though Kurumu's eyes would work similarly to the Sharingan in allowing the user to use their eyes as a easy focal point to attract the targets attention.

Authors Note: Sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter, but i've had a few health related issues. I'll be putting this on a minor Hiatus while I get reacquainted with the R+V cannon happening, since it seems to have completely vanished from my mind.


End file.
